Ânsia
by Coward Montblanc
Summary: Um dia, todos os grandes impérios se vão. Gilbert sabia que isso também aconteceria com ele, por mais que tentasse adiar.


**Ânsia**

Gilbert acordou sozinho na cama de casal. Tinha ido beber novamente e passado a noite com um rapaz que conhecera naquele quarto de hotel barato. Não era mais uma nação, então nada de trabalho – podia agora fazer o que bem quisesse.

Na verdade, não. A Prússia não existia mais, então por qual razão devia ele continuar existindo?

O albino levantou-se, procurando as roupas no chão de madeira e dirigindo-se até a suíte do quarto. Iria tomar um banho rápido e ir embora. Já tinha pago a estadia na noite anterior, mesmo. Não se daria ao luxo de tomar o café do local.

Olhou-se no espelho, que tinha a parte inferior rachada. As imperfeições no vidro faziam parecer com que o prussiano – podia chamar-se assim? Afinal, qual era agora sua nacionalidade, se é que possuía alguma? – tivesse tido o pescoço decapitado e costurado de volta no lugar.

Nos dias antigos isso não seria nada muito assustador. Ele era imortal. Uma decapitação seria dolorosa, sim, mas depois ele voltaria, seu corpo iria recompor-se naturalmente e sem o aviso e ajuda de ninguém. Isso é, quando ele ainda existia e podia dizer claramente que nunca seria pego pela morte.

Atualmente, porém, estava morto. Pelo menos, devia ter sumido da terra junto com o território que um dia podia chamar de seu, com a identidade que de fato pertencia-lhe. Ele não era alemão ou austríaco, germânico muito menos – sempre foi prussiano, mas agora a Prússia se fora. Ele não era mais nada.

Sabia a verdade sobre o que acontece quando um país desaparece – tinha nesse momento marcado como um mortal. Podia morrer na hora e momento que achasse mais oportuno. Sua missão como país fora cumprida, ao menos ele achava.

Ou seria a morte a marca suprema da derrota? Que ele, que sempre se achava tão incrível e invencível, tinha, afinal, falhado completamente como nação? Era isso?

Bem, se fosse para continuar experimentando a cada dia o gosto amargo da humilhação, o melhor realmente era morrer. Desaparecer de vez. Tinha ciência de que um dia todos os gigantes caiam, porém queria adiar o fim – agora que caíra, entretanto, não mais queria fazer isso.

De quantos modos alguém podia se matar? São sempre tantas opções, ao menos assim era na cabeça do prussiano. Se ele quisesse, podia terminar tudo lá mesmo. Um corte mais fundo no local certo, uma bala no cérebro, um choque elétrico forte.

Gilbert sabia bem demais que podia ter se matado no banheiro do hotel, mas não o fez. Seguiu normalmente com o planejado: tomou banho de água fria – aliás, também podia morrer de hipotermia se viajasse para algum local como a Sibéria ou o pólo sul e não fizesse nada para se aquecer. Pereceria no meio do gelo e da neve tão brancas quanto seu cabelo e sua pele, uma visão trágica, porém ao menos poética -, secou-se, vestiu-se mais uma vez e foi embora.

Chegou na rua. Era de manhã cedo, aquele típico horário em que as pessoas estão saindo de casa para trabalhar.

Misturou-se na multidão nas calçadas. Podia facilmente jogar-se na frente de um carro ou uma moto, talvez até um caminhão. Não estava a tantos metros dos veículos, afinal. Ou então até mesmo parar em uma farmácia e comprar diversos remédios – uma overdose demora muito? Não sabia. Podia até mesmo entrar em qualquer apartamento ou prédio comercial, ir até o topo e jogar-se de lá. Afinal, quem ligaria para mais um suicida? As pessoas não fazem isso o tempo inteiro?

Morrer é mais fácil do que viver, concluiu. É sempre bem mais simples destruir do que construir e manter.

Talvez ele nem precisasse se esforçar para tal coisa. Acidentes acontecem o tempo inteiro, ainda mais com quem não merece. E ele merecia, porque, por mais que necessitasse morrer, sabia que no fundo ele não tinha coragem de se matar. Sabia que a razão de seu medo era algo bobo e que ele não poderia evitar no final de tudo, porém era como a sua queda como nação: Sabia que chegaria, mas faria de tudo para adiar.

E no fim de tudo, cairia. Falharia. Perderia tudo o que tinha.

Chegou em casa, enfim. Tocou a campainha e fora prontamente recebido pelo irmão. Ele sorrira, abraçara-o, perguntara-lhe onde ele passara a noite, convidara-o de bom gosto para tomar café.

Foi parado na soleira da porta, ouvindo Ludwig chamá-lo para entrar e ir comer, que Gilbert teve certeza do que o fazia querer continuar vivendo ainda.

Era por ele, seu irmão. Jamais gostaria de ter que deixá-lo sozinho.

Mas um dia esse momento chegaria, mesmo que ele não quisesse.

E a Prússia, por fim, ruiria.

**X**

**Esse headcanon da morte dos países é meu. SAOHASHAHOOHA Essa fic já estava "no forno" a um tempinho, mas a falta de tempo (e preguiça, admito) me fez escrever apenas na véspera do ENEM. Me mandaram ~relaxar~ e lá fui eu escrever fanfic -Q**

**Se é germancest mesmo ou apenas amor fraternal platônico... Isso é algo que eu vou deixar em aberto para cada leitor decidir.**

**Espero que tenha gostado! :3**


End file.
